merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Deklen
Deklen is one of the nine constituent regions of the Nine Kingdoms. The kingdom is ruled directly by the High King on the Iron Throne from the capital city of Deklen, the largest city in Pandora and the capital of the Nine Kingdoms. History Deklen was never a sovereign nation, instead being contested between other regions for thousands of years until Solon Benefort seized control of the area during his invasion and made it his primary foothold on the continent. It is therefore the newest of the regions in Pandora, and as a result, does not have much of a distinct "cultural identity", so much as it is shaped by its distinction as the region containing the capital city. Prior to the Benefort's conquer and the joint assimilation by the Sunweavers and Storms, Deklen, for almost three centuries, was ruled directly by House Storm and their subordinate vassals. However after a long war that lasted several years between the Sunweavers and Storm's claim for the throne the two houses then unified with Eldin Sunweaver and Torani Storm marrying and taking the throne. While the peace was kept after hit union Solon Benefort's rebellion took control of the kingdom and Deklen was conquered by House Benefort. Bastards born in Deklen are given the surname Stone. Geography Deklen is located on the far east coast of Radgedka, on the shores of The Cursed Waves, east of Allyis and south of the northern Kingdoms. Deklen does not directly touch the lands of Allyis, as the Pother River and Gaen Mountains separates them forming the border between the two kingdoms. The Royal City Deklen is the capital, and largest city, of the Nine Kingdoms. It is located on the east coast of Radgedka, overlooking the cursed waves. It is the site of the Iron Throne and the Red Keep, the seat of the High King. The walled city is located on uplands just north of where the ocean flows into Deklen Bay. It enjoys a warm climate and life there is luxurious for those that can afford it, although it is not without its slums such as Flea Bottom. The city is overpopulated and dangerous at the best of times, despite being policed by a City Watch. The "Royal City" was founded by King Aegon Storm - first of his name, High King of the First Men. He established a small wooden fort atop the hill - which was later named after him - where his ships first landed from Nalon, and used this as a base for his campaign to conquer the continent. Having achieved his goal, he established the new capital on the site of his original fort. The city expanded rapidly under his descendants. By the time Eldin Sunweaver and Torani Storm took ruled, the city had a population of approximately half a million people. The city has suffered occasional attacks during its existence, most notably during the civil war known as Solon's Rebellion, when Lord Solon Benefort betrayed the Royal Family, the Sunweavers and Storms, and ordered his army to brutally sack the city. During the War of the Five Kings, the problems in the Royal City have multiplied. The worst of these is the food shortages. Added to this, there has been an influx of refugees into the city seeking the protection of the city walls from the war. Regions ** Deklen, the seat of House Benefort, Capital of Pandora. ** Dreadfort, the seat of House Cassell. ** Greenpile, the seat of House Mollen.